On Call Room
by Brook18
Summary: Amelia follows Owen after he informs her that he's stepping down as chief, because she wants to know why he's resigning, and she wants to make sure he's not just doing it for them.


"Owen!" Amelia says as she runs after him, "Owen, wait!". He looks back over his shoulder and slows his pace, just enough for her to be able to catch up with him. "What do you need?" He asks as soon she's walking next to him and she arches an eyebrow. "You can't just drop a bombshell like that and walk away?".

He knows what she's talking about but he's not going to make it that easy. "What bombshell?" He says innocently, knowing it'll drive her insane. She tugs on his arms and drags him into the nearest on call room. "You can't say something like that and expect me not to have questions".

The door shuts closed behind her as Amelia walks in and Owen turns around to face her, "I'm still not quite sure what you're talking about". Amelia puts her hands on her hips and gives him a sceptical look, "You're resigning as chief". It's not a question, just a statement.

"Oh, that" He says and he grins, "Yeah, I am". She gives him another stern look, "I got that part, what I wanna know is why?". She's pissed and he knows he's treading on dangerous territory, so he sobers up. "LIke I said, I've been chief long enough, it's time for something else".

A sad look crosses her face and she crosses her arms in front of her chest defensively. "So what, you're leaving? You just quit?". Suddenly he realises why she's so upset with him and he hurries to correct her. "No, of course not. I'm only stepping down as chief, I'll still be head of trauma".

Now she's lost completely. "Then why resign as chief?". As she says it something begins to dawn on her, but she gives him a chance to reply first. Owen runs a hand through his hair, "Because I've never liked the paperwork, and I wanna get back to focussing on the medicine. I remember why I became a doctor and it wasn't to fill in forms or sign papers".

It's a plausible explanation but she's still not convinced. "So you're not just stepping down because of me". She's not quite sure what she wants his answer to be.

"Amelia" He says and he steps a little bit closer to her, "I've been thinking about this for a long time. It's my decision and it's made. I can't tell you it wasn't part of the decision, but it's more than just that".

She's fuming now and she glares at him. "I never wanted you to do that!" She exclaim, "I just used that excuse because I was scared and it was convenient but I never wanted you to quit your job for me!".

"It wasn't just for you…" He tries to interject but she doesn't give him a chance to get out the entire sentence. "I don't want you to resent me for making you chose" She yells, "I saw what it did to meredith and Derek and I don't want that to happen to us!".

It's out before she can stop herself and he just stares at her. She just compared them to Meredith and Derek. She just admitted thinking about a future with him. Owen's heart swells with happiness and he smiles at her.

Her cheeks flush with embarrassment but he doesn't want her to be ashamed. He steps forward and places his hands on the side of her face, forcing her to look at him. "You are one of the many reasons that made me come to this decision, but you weren't the key factor, and I won't resent you. Amelia" He says and he wants her to understand how much he means it, "I still want us to work".

She smiles now too and it's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. Her hands sneak around his arms and up to his hands. "I want that too".

It makes him happier than he could ever say and he kisses her. Softly and gently, taking his time. She kisses him back and tries to tell him everything she can't yet say out loud with that kiss.

There's a lot they still need to figure out. A lot they still need to work on. But they'll get there. Together.

 **AN: Here's a short little thing I wrote for Owelia week, which is happening on tumblr right now. This day's theme is On Call Room, so here you go. Xx**


End file.
